


Olympian And Soulmates Is Not a Good Mix

by ame_colours



Series: Soulmate is suck (?) [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: Day 3 : soulmateSoulmates...For the Olympian Gods, that was the most sensitive, taboo, and painful topic.Especially for Hades.
Relationships: Hades/Pegasus Seiya, Hades/Pegasus Tenma | Alone/Pegasus Tenma
Series: Soulmate is suck (?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Olympian And Soulmates Is Not a Good Mix

Soulmate... For the Olympian Gods, that was the most sensitive, taboo, and painful topic.

The concept of soulmate originated from Gaia. 

Since her birth, Gaia always longed for a companion. But that didn’t mean she wanted just anyone. No, absolutely no. Gaia wanted a perfect mate, someone who not only erased her loneliness and loved her, but also completed her soul. 

And thus she created Uranus, her husband, her equal, her another half, _her soulmate_. 

At the beginning, the concept of soulmate was proven true because Gaia looked so happy together with her husband. But then Uranus imprisoned their children deep within Earth, where they caused pain to Gaia, and Gaia retaliated by castrating her own husband with the help of their other children.

The separation of Gaia and Uranus sparked doubts on the concept of a soulmate.

Cronos and Rhea also did not help restore the belief. They even further damaged it.

Even though Rhea was his soulmate, and eating their children would obviously hurt Rhea's heart, Cronos did it anyway. And Rhea's actions to save her youngest son signified that a person could betray his own soulmate. 

Both of them proved that united with your soulmate was not a guarantee of happiness.

Zeus was one of the many children of Cronos and Rhea’s children who no longer believed in the concept of soulmate. In fact, Zeus was determine to ignore his soulmate and chose to marry Metis. 

But he then fell in love with Hera, and once he learned that they were soulmates, Zeus immediately got rid of Metis so he could marry Hera.

For a moment Zeus's actions reawakened the Olympian's belief in the concept of soulmate. 

But Zeus kept cheating behind Hera, making Hera trapped in an endless cycle of disappointment and heartbreak. And once again, proved how untrue the concept of a soulmate

Unfortunately, Poseidon was just as bad as Zeus.

Hades on the other hand... Hades’s story gave its own reason for not to believe in the concept of a soulmate.

Because soulmates made by Gaia, Hades hold fast to the concept. For Hades, doubting soulmates meant doubting Gaia. There's no way Gaia was wrong. And thus, Hades vowed he would never stop looking, and only would only settle with his soulmate as his partner. 

(Beside, different from his other siblings, Hades had a chance to feel how happy Rhea and Cronos together, before Cronos was overcome by fear and ate his own children. Hades has always wanted to feel that happiness.)

But then Eros and Persephone happened.

Since the beginning Hades had despised Eros. For him, Eros’s arrow, which was able to make anyone fell in love, was an insult for soulmates. That was why Hades always mocked Eros.

Who would have thought Eros would dare take revenge on Hades, by shot the king of the underworld with his arrow, which made him fell in love with Persephone, the first young lady he saw.

For a long time, Eros's arrows made Hades forget his soulmate and be happy with his wife. But then Hades gets involved in Holy War with Athena, which made him fight continuously with Persephone, who didn't want to understand her husband’s reason and chose Athena's side instead. 

Their quarrels were fading away the effect of Eros's arrows. But it needed a meeting between Hades and his soulmate for Eros’s arrow to lose its power completely. 

And when that happened, Hades was furious.

Hades was not only furious with Eros, who has made him break his sacred oath by using cheap tricks, but also at Gaia for gave him Pegasus saint as his soulmate. 

After all the long waiting, the loneliness he endured, and all the effort and sacrifice he made to find his soulmate, turned out that his perfect partner was the embodiment of everything he hated? A mortal human, a fool, a light incarnation, Athena’s number one warrior, the great sinner of heaven, _his arch enemy_ ?

No. Hades would not accept this. NO!

(And thus the Olympian Gods no longer believed in soulmates. How could they, after saw how Hades’s soulmate was the one who has always been the key of Athena’s victory in defeating Hades since the age of myth?)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, at 2:am, 2days ago : has finished fic about modern AU, just post it on AO3 tomorrow . Now go to sleep.  
> Me, yesterday, at breakfast : psst. What about Tenma side-story?  
> Me, yesterday, at afternoon, after a long busy work day : psstt. Still remember the author block for the soulmate AU? now it's gone.  
> ME : ARGHH! BRAIN!
> 
> Btw, I realized that Eros' involvement was not a popular version. But if I want Hades and Pegasus to be soulmates, I need a reason to get rid of Persephone because Hades is not a cheater. So here you go.


End file.
